The Armageddon Race 1
The Amazing Race 1 is the first season of The Armageddon Race. It premiered in May 3, 2013. It was hosted by Armageddon Xler who created and planned the Race Competition. The Race All Teams must abide by the rules set at the beggining of the Race and also they must know the ff. (clues,challenges,informations,etc.) that was given anywhere. Failure to do so can result in time penalties, which can negatively affect finishing position in that leg of the race. Road Markers Route Markers are uniquely colored flags that mark the places where teams must go. Most Route Markers are attached to the boxes (or sometimes before/after the tasks) that contain clues, but some may mark the place where the teams must go in order to complete tasks, or may be used to line a course that the teams must follow. The 1st Place Streak If a team straight 1st place in leg (whether they take O-take or not) that team will earned an extra slot at the upcoming The Armageddon Race Season 2:Double Damage,(it doesn't matter if they lose in first season). Teams • Mustang & Lancer • Fortuner & CR-V • G.Hilux & Eclipse • Galant & Stinger • Everest & Land Cruiser • B. Altis & G. Eagle • Bapphorward & Bapphonov • Tiftler & Megalodon • City & Civic • STX (Santa Fe) & Navara • Edge & Expedition Results The following teams are participated in the Race (except from Tiftler & Megalodon where they quit in 1st Leg).Placements are listed in finishing order: * A red team placement means the team was eliminated. * A green ƒ(doubled) indicates that the team won a O-Take * An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a GoStop during the next leg of the race. *A » brown indicates that the team chose to use one of the two Ro-Bout in a Double Ro-Bout; « indicates the team who received it; *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two Ro-Bout in a Double Ro-Bout; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂ ⋑ indicates that the team was Ro-Bouted, but they used the second Ro-Bout on another team. *A /vv means that team chose to use the Brid-Head; vv\ indicates the team who received it. Notes Tiftler & Megaldon elected to quit in the task,since G.Hilux & Eclipse right before them at 10th place,Tiftler & Megalodon were the last team to arrive and were instead eliminated from the Race. Bapphorward & Bapphnov supposed to be in 2nd place at 2nd leg,but they been Ro-Bout by Mustang & Lancer.(where City & Civic takes there spot after they saw that they been Ro-Bout) Fortuner & CR-V won the O-Take,that they will take 1st place in this leg & also at the next leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #"Lifecycles seems to Balance" – Nov #"Wonderful Palaces" – Land Cruiser #"Beat Down Streak!" – City #"Racers be Superman,Great!" – CR-V #"Find & Found is Here?" – G. Eagle #"2 More Legs,and We Still!" – Fortuner #"You Guys are Willing To Beat Me?" – Nov Prizes The Prizes for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg.Trips are sponsored by Arm' Travels *Leg 1 – $5,000 each *Leg 2 – A Trip for two to Alfa Romeo *Leg 3 – A Trip for two to Ford Main Base *Leg 4 – $10,000 each *Leg 5 – A Trip for two to Hyundai Monuments *Leg 6 – Expansion of members for their team *Leg 7 – $20,000 each + Trip At Armageddon Mansion *Leg 8 – Race Summary Leg 1 (Car Tech Republic → Isuzu, Japan) Airdate: May 3,2013 *'Car Tech City,Car Tech Republic (Car Tech Gate 1) (Starting Line)' *'Car Tech City(Car International Airport) to Itachi, Isuzu, Japan (Hitachi Airport 1)(Air Travel)' *'The Sport-Ivo Apartment (4th flr.Rm 296)' (One Way) *'Itachi Memorial Bridge' ' ' ''In The First One Way of the Race,one team member had to target the blue circle using the water caming from the faucet,which they will cover the outlet to blast it up.It's direction stays in one,must be controlled targeting it.If the blue circle gets alarmed.They would receive their next clue.Before One Way The teams must build 25 soils containing a perfect layer of soil. *Before checking at the Pit Stop,The team will across at the 30cm. steel bar all the way to the end,using bicycles to balance.(1 team per bicycle).